vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons:Small
This page lists weapons which fit into fighter-class ships' small port. Blasters These weapons fire short blasts with a high rate of fire. The individual shots do not do as much damage as those from the other types of weapons. Blasters are often favored by fighter pilots for Player vs. Player combat because the higher volume of fire ensures a larger number of hits. Ion Blaster This is an improved version of the government issue Training Blaster. Ion Blasters feature a higher rate of fire than Plasma Cannons, but do less damage per shot. A skilled marksman who can land more hits than misses may do higher aggregate damage over the course of a battle than a pilot using Plasma Cannons. Ion Blasters are very useful for taking out low level collector drones, but they quickly become obsolete as better armament becomes available. Neutron Blaster The Neutron Blaster is the ultimate rapid firing small-port blaster. The shots from this weapon move surprisingly fast and have decent range. It can be a very effective primary weapon. The Neutron Blaster MkIII is only purchasable by Itani or Serco, whichever team won CtC (Capture the Cargo) the week before, but anyone can get them as drops from certain pirate NPCs. Phase Blaster A hybrid weapon that imitates the lower damage per shot of an Ion Blaster and the rate of fire of a Plasma Cannon, with lower energy consumption and higher blast velocity than either. Due to the higher velocity, it can be more accurate in longer-ranged fights, but not as useful for short range twitch fire. Both Orion and The Propeller Group have developed their own versions of this weapon. Positron Blaster A slower but more powerful version of the Neutron Blaster. Axia Technology Corp. developed an Accelerated Positron blaster that contains a HKPS Upgraded Blaster Housing with a KD-3 Positron Core. This weapon requires 600 or more Axia standing and reasonably high levels, and can be compared damage-wise to a Neutron Mark III. Power Cell Blaster Prototype weapon. Instead of causing hull damage, the Power Cell Blaster causes your target's power cell to lose energy, limiting their capability to return fire or turbo away. Training Blaster The weakest weapon type in the game, it's the free government issue weapon you get with your first EC-89. Not recommended for PvP combat, and best to replace it as soon as something better comes along. The drone version drops from training drones, and can only do light damage in massed numbers. Cannons Cannons are energy weapons that sacrifice rate of fire for higher damage per shot. A highly skilled Cannon marksman can score a kill with fewer shots than a pilot spraying the area with fire from a comparable Blaster. Charged Cannon By holding the fire key you can charge this weapon to increase its damage per shot. By charging you also make the bolt fired larger. This weapon is extremely good against the collector drones since they move in one direction. Flechette Cannon The Flechette is an effective close range weapon, due to its high rate of fire and random shot pattern (it is effectively a smaller Gatling Cannon). At long range, however, it becomes difficult to use against all but the largest and slowest targets. The Aputech Guardians use this weapon very effectively. Gauss Cannon The Gauss Cannon is a devastatingly powerful weapon. Effective both in close range and at a distance, the Gauss is the weapon of choice for many pilots. It fires a medium sized energy bolt that moves moderately fast, and has above-average auto-aim. Its large-port equivalent is the Plasma Devastator. Plasma Cannon The Plasma Cannon becomes available early in the game, around the same time as the Ion Blaster. Many pilots swear by the HX model even after better weapons become available. Guns Rail Gun The Rail Gun can best be equated to a sniper rifle without a sight. Although able to hit a target up to 1000m, it is very difficult to aim without quite a bit of practice. Don't be misled though, the Rail is a very effective weapon when used right. High speed, high damage, and low visibility mean your enemy wont see it coming, but when it hits they will know (read: Where did all my health go?). Most effective at medium ranges (500m) it serves as a very good secondary weapon. The MkII requires the 25pk Badge, the MkIII requires the 100pk Badge and the Advanced requires the 500pk Badge. Missiles There are three types of missile launchers. The first one is the Yellow Jacket, which is a very basic sort of missile launcher. Its missiles have fairly bad tracking, making it difficult to hit moving targets with the Yellowjacket. However, Yellowjackets do a fair amount of damage. The Firefly is the next step up from the Yellowjacket. It doesn't do quite as much damage, but its increased tracking more than makes up for the decreased damage. Unfortunately, Fireflies (which are in fact scaled down Stingrays) only have 6 shots per tube, drastically decreasing their usefulness. The most popular member of the Small-port missile family is the Gemini launcher. This launcher fires two heat-seeking missiles per shot, each of which does 850 damage and tracks its target quite well (within a 90 degree frontal arc). Generally, only the Geminis are used in Player vs. Player combat, although it's not unheard of to see other missiles in use. Rockets There are three different types of small-port rocket launchers. The first is the Iceflare, which does 800 damage/rocket and has the smallest "safety fuse" (the distance from the launcher at which point the rocket arms its proximity fuse) of the types, making it very good for close combat. It is also extremely light. The middle child is the Starflare, which does 1000 damage/rocket and still maintains a decent mass. The most powerful type of small-port rocket is the venerable Sunflare, which does an awe-inspiring 1500 damage/rocket, but tips the scales at 1000kg. The Sunflare has historically been popular in the Valkyrie class of fighters, but this has lessened since the introduction of the mass system, which made it impractical to carry multiple Sunflare launchers in such a light ship. Notes See Also * Weapons:Large * Equipment Category:Equipment